I Remember
by Darkest Dawn
Summary: Even though the years have passed on and my memories have slowly begun to fade and crackle with time. I will always remember you. HermioneXDraco


Just a little drabble, kind of an accompaniment fic to Moonlight Shadow, but can be read seperatly

* * *

I Remember...

By Leah

I remember it all so well, even though the years have passed on and my memories have slowly begun to fade and crackle with time.

I will always remember you.

You were always a complete prat weren't you? From the moment you first looked at me I knew that you hated me. You weren't exactly one to hide it.

We were separated by so many things back then, even though we were only children. You were horrible to me, and I to you. When we were alone you would tell me you wished we could forget those times...but I'll always remember. I will always remember every moment I spent with you, the good and the bad.

You were the only one who always had a clever retort for all my insults. It was always fun to argue with you. Fun and infuriating. I never told you the amount of times your words made me cry.

It's too late for that now anyway.

I'll never be sure how it happened but it did, after six years it finally happened. That day will always bring a smile to my face. The first day you kissed me, it felt like the first time I took a breath. I never told you that then.

I'll never know why you did it, you would never tell me.

But you were always like that. Only telling me a few things...you would say it was to protect me, and I would huff about, telling you I'm wasn't a child meant to be protected.

But I was...and you knew it.

We were so young...but so in love. I remember wishing that we weren't... for months I tried to deny it to myself. I couldn't fall for you, a Slytherin, a Pureblood, heir to the Malfoy fortune, and a Death Eater. And you couldn't fall for me, a Gryffindor, a muggleborn, best friend to Harry Potter, and one of the people you were sworn to hate the most. It wouldn't work, there were too many obstacles for us. There was no way for us to be together... and in the end I was right.

But fate is a wicked thing, and we did fall for each other. We fell hard. But I don't regret it.

I never will.

It was hard, but we did it. We made it work. We faked arguments in school; it became sort of a game for us after a while didn't it? Yell in the halls, glare at each other in class, and when the eyes of the school were off of us we'd show how we truly felt, and no one would be the wiser. Sometimes you'd still manage to say something especially hurtful, even though I knew you never meant it. Then you would give me that look and I'd forgive anything. The look of deep regret in your gorgeous eyes.

I'll always remember your eyes. So emotional when you wanted them to be. Like a sea after a storm, or a lone beam of moonlight in a cloudy night sky. A stony gray with flecks of blues begging to peek through. I remember every time you would look at me with those eyes my heart beat would quicken and I couldn't stop the smile that flittered across my face.

So many years have gone since I've seen those eyes. Too many years.

You were perfect, a little rough around the edges at first but you were still the man of my dreams.

And then you left me.

We were seventeen then, it seems like yesterday. That memory still plays in my head. The memory of the day you died.

The day you died to save me.

I still blame myself, I should have listened to you, I should have stayed away from the fight. But I was a foolhardy girl who lived in dreams. Dreams that were shattered by that harsh reality.

I was pregnant then. You didn't know...I didn't even know.

You never got to see them, twins. Oh they were so beautiful, they looked so much like you.

I gave them the names, the ones we picked that day. That cold spring morning when I lay in your arms when we promised to marry and be together after it was all over. When we promised that once the war was won we wouldn't hide.

I still hear your voice clear as crystal in my head when I asked what we would name our children.

"If it's a girl, I'm fond of Isabella." You had said, your eyes sparkling in a way you only let me see. I answered with an "oh really" and asked what if it was a boy. You chuckled...a sound I miss. "Draco of course."

Of course.

You should see them now; oh you'd be so proud. Draco looks just like you -acts like you too which I can't decide if that is good or bad- so much like you it hurts sometimes. And Isabella, she's such a beauty, I guess it was her father's genes in her.

You have grandchildren now you know, and great grandchildren. They're all so gorgeous, and so much like you.

I go on for them. So I can tell them about you, and they can tell their children, and their children will tell their children.

Even now as I sit here old and withered, no longer holding the beauty of my youth you spoke so much of, I still cling to those memories of you.

The years have gone on, time never ceased even after everything slipped away from me that day, time went on. I told Harry and Ron about us. They were angry, but it was to be expected. They yelled, but they comforted me still.

Sixty-seven years have passed. Sixty-seven years without you. Sixty-seven years of emptiness.

Everyone told me that it would be best to let go of you, to keep on living. But I couldn't do that. Even now, as I lay here on my death bed, you're still the one in my heart. Still the one I consider my husband. Still my Draco.

The secret smiles, the hidden kisses, the way I loved you, so completely, so much so that it hurt some times. Every one of my memories can fade from me and I wouldn't miss them, so long as I could keep those.

Those are the memories written into my heart, your laugh, your smile, your kiss, your touch, those are what I will always remember.


End file.
